lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Film)
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten ist der erste Teil der Verfilmung des Romans Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien durch Regisseur Peter Jackson. Die Weltpremiere fand am 10. Dezember 2001 in London statt. In Deutschland startete der Film am 19. Dezember 2001 und lockte 11,7 Millionen Besucher in die deutschen Kinos. Weltweit spielte der Film 871,4 Mio. US$ ein. Handlung Galadriel (Erzählerin) erzählt zunächst die Vorgeschichte des sogenannten Einen Ringes: "I amar prestar aen. Die Welt ist im Wandel Han mathon ne nen. Ich spüre es im Wasser. Han mathon ne chae. Ich spüre es in der Erde A han noston ned wilith. Ich rieche es in der Luft. Vieles, was einst war, ist verloren, da niemand mehr lebt, der sich erinnert. Alles begann mit dem Schmieden der großen Ringe. Drei wurden den Elben gegeben, unsterblich und die weisesten und reinsten aller Lebewesen. Sieben den Zwergenherrschern, großen Bergleuten und geschickten Handwerkern in ihren Hallen aus Stein. Und neun, neun Ringe wurden den Menschen geschenkt, die vor allem anderen nach Macht streben. Denn diese Ringe bargen die Stärke und den Willen jedes Volk zu leiten. Doch sie wurden alle betrogen. Denn es wurde noch ein Ring gefertigt. Im Lande Mordor, im Feuer des Schicksalsberges, schmiedete der dunkle Herrscher Sauron heimlich einen Meisterring, um alle anderen zu beherrschen. In diesen Ring floss seine Grausamkeit, seine Bosheit und sein Wille alles Leben zu unterdrücken. Ein Ring, sie zu knechten. Der Reihe nach gerieten die freien Völker Mittelerdes unter die Herrschaft des Ringes. Doch einige leisteten Widerstand ..." Der Ring besitzt magische Kräfte und verleiht Sauron große Macht. Trotzdem gelang es den freien Völkern Mittelerdes, Sauron zu bezwingen. Isildur nahm den Einen Ring an sich, wurde aber durch dessen Verrat getötet. Daraufhin fiel der Ring dem Geschöpf Gollum in die Hände. 500 Jahre lang vergiftete er dessen Verstand. Gollum verlor den Ring wiederum an den Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin. Die eigentliche Handlung beginnt nun im Auenland. Bilbo entschließt sich von dort fortzugehen und, auf Drängen Gandalfs, seinem Neffen Frodo Beutlin den Ring zu vererben. Durch das Studium alter Aufzeichnungen in Gondor findet der Zauberer Gandalf heraus, dass es sich um den Ring des Dunklen Herrschers Saurons handelt. Sauron, der in sein altes Reich Mordor zurückgekehrt ist, lässt seine Diener, die Nazgûl, nach dem Ring suchen, durch den er seine alte Stärke wiedererlangen würde. Frodo muss daher aus seiner Heimat fliehen. Seine Freunde Sam, Merry und Pippin schließen sich ihm an. Sie flüchten vor ihren Verfolgern nach Bree, wo ein Treffen mit Gandalf verabredet war. Dieser erscheint allerdings nicht, da er von dem Zauberer Saruman, auf dessen Turm Orthanc in Isengart, festgehalten wird. Stattdessen treffen die Hobbits in Bree auf den Waldläufer Aragorn, den rechtmäßigen Erben des Throns von Gondor, dessen Identität allerdings zunächst verborgen bleibt, da er sich als „Streicher“ ausgibt. Er will sie in die Elbenstadt Bruchtal führen. thumb|Nazgûl Auf der Reise dorthin wird Frodo, bei einem Angriff der Nazgûl, schwer verletzt. Nur durch die Hilfe der Elbin Arwen, gelangt er noch rechtzeitig nach Bruchtal, um von Elrond geheilt zu werden. In Bruchtal entscheidet ein Rat, bestehend aus den Vertretern aller freien Völker Mittelerdes, (Elronds Rat) dass eine Gemeinschaft von neun Gefährten den Ring nach Mordor bringen soll, um ihn, in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges, zu vernichten. Die Gemeinschaft besteht aus Gandalf, Aragorn, den Hobbits Frodo (der Ringträger), Sam, Pippin, Merry, dem Menschen Boromir aus Gondor, dem Elb Legolas, sowie dem Zwerg Gimli. Auf dem Weg nach Mordor müssen die Gefährten das Nebelgebirge überwinden. Der Versuch, den Berg Caradhras zu überqueren, scheitert jedoch an den von Saruman geschickten Unbillen, u.a. einem Schneesturm. Deshalb beschließen sie, einen Umweg durch die Minen von Moria zu nehmen. Dort finden sie die Leichen der dort einst lebenden Zwerge. Außerdem kommt es zu einem Kampf mit Orks und einem Höhlentroll. Schließlich taucht ein Balrog auf. Dieser ist ein Dämon aus der alten Welt, der von den Zwergen, bei ihrem zu tiefen Schürfen nach Mithril, aufgeweckt wurde und deren Reich Moria schließlich vernichtete. Die Gefährten ergreifen die Flucht. Gandalf will den Balrog auf der Brücke von Khazad-dûm aufhalten. Beide stürzen in eine Schlucht. Dabei wird Gandalf vermeintlich getötet und seine Gefährten setzen die Reise ohne ihn fort. thumb|[[Legolas ]] Sie erreichen das Elbenreich Lothlórien (auch einfach Lórien genannt), das von Galadriel und Celeborn regiert wird. Dort schaut Frodo in Galadriels Spiegel und erkennt die Gefahren, die noch vor ihm liegen und was passieren wird, sollte er scheitern. Galadriel zur Ringgemeinschaft: "Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide. Geht nur um ein Weniges fehl, und sie wird scheitern, was den Untergang für alle bedeutet." Frodo bietet Galadriel den Ring an, die jedoch der Versuchung widerstehen kann, obwohl "...mein Herz das sehr begehrt hat". Galadriel überreicht beim Abschied allen Gefährten ein Geschenk, das ihnen bei ihrer weiteren Reise noch von großem Nutzen sein wird. Frodo Beutlin bekommt von Galadriel eine Phiole mit dem Licht von Earendils, dem geliebten Stern der Elben. Diese wird später von Sam erfolgreich gegen Kankra und bei der späteren Befreiung Frodos eingesetzt. Pippin und Merry bekommen je einen Dolch, Legolas den Bogen der Galadhrim, Sam ein Elbenseil und Gimli drei Strähnen vom goldenen Haar der Galadriel. Gimli zu Legolas: "Ich habe mir bei diesem Abschied die schlimmste Wunde zugezogen. Ich habe zum letzten Mal gesehen, was am schönsten ist. Von nun an nenne ich nichts schön, es sei denn ihr Geschenk an mich." Mit den Booten, die sie von den Elben Lóriens bekommen haben, fahren die Gefährten auf dem Anduin flussabwärts bis nach Parth Galen. Die Gemeinschaft wird auf dem Weg dorthin von Sarumans Uruk-hai verfolgt. Boromir erliegt der Kraft des Einen Ringes und will ihn unterhalb von Amon Hen Frodo abnehmen. Frodo ergreift die Flucht und beschließt alleine weiterzureisen. In Parth Galen kommt es zu einem finalen Kampf mit den Uruk-hai, bei dem die Gemeinschaft auseinander gerissen wird. Boromir versucht alleine die Hobbits Merry und Pippin vor den angreifenden Uruk-hai zu beschützen. In diesem Kampf wird Boromir, von drei Pfeilen, tödlich getroffen. Merry und Pippin werden von den Uruk-hai verschleppt. Als endlich Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli zum Schlachtfeld kommen, finden sie den schwer verwundeten Boromir, der in Aragorns Armen stirbt. Sam findet Frodo, als dieser alleine in eines der Elbenboote steigt. Beide reisen jetzt ohne die anderen Gefährten weiter. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli beschließen, die verschleppten Hobbits zu befreien und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Aragorn zu Legolas und Gimli: "Lasst uns Orks jagen". Besetzung * Elijah Wood: Frodo Beutlin * Ian McKellen: Gandalf * Viggo Mortensen: Aragorn/Streicher * Liv Tyler: Arwen Undomiel * Sean Astin: Samweis Gamdschie * Ian Holm: Bilbo Beutlin * Orlando Bloom: Legolas * Sean Bean: Boromir * Hugo Weaving: Elrond * Cate Blanchett: Galadriel * John Rhys-Davies: Gimli * Andy Serkis: Gollum * Dominic Monaghan: Meriadoc Brandybock * Billy Boyd: Peregrin Tuk * Christopher Lee: Saruman * Marton Csokas: Celeborn * Alan Howard: Stimme Saurons * Lawrence Makoare: Lurtz Weblinks * bei Wikipedia * Kategorie:Film en:The Fellowship of the Ring (film) fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau it:La Compagnia dell'Anello (film) ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング nl:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring pl:Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (film) ru:Властелин колец: Братство кольца